With increasing of the insurance awareness of the public, the number of customers purchasing insurance is substantially increased. As a result, an insurance company will handle with more and more customer claim applications, and operators in the insurance company need to type in more and more claim document images, thus causing the shortage of operators for typing in documents, and often causing document recording mistakes. To effectively reduce the document recording mistakes and improve the document recording efficiency, at the present, some insurance companies introduce an OCR (Optical Character Recognition) technology during document recording to automatically recognize characters of a claim document image so as to fill corresponding input fields with the characters.
However, an existing solution for recognizing the characters of the claim document image by using the OCR technology only makes use of its own recognition engine to uniformly recognize the characters in the whole claim document image without considering the influence of a claim document frame format on the recognition precision and the interference with character recognition by frame lines in a document, so that the existing recognition solution is low in recognition precision, and a lot of human and material resources are needed for verification.